herofandomcom-20200223-history
Peko Pekoyama
Peko Pekoyama (辺古山 ペコ Pekoyama Peko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She has the title of Ultimate Swordswoman (超高校級の「剣道家」''chō kōkō kyū no “kendō-ka”''). She killed Mahiru Koizumi in Chapter 2 in order to protect her master, becoming the culprit of the second murder case. To see her acts of villainy, go to this link. In the game, she is voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi in the Japanese version of the game, and by Janice Kawaye in the English version of the game. In the anime, she is voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Clarine Harp in the English version of the anime. Appearance Peko is a young woman in her early twenties, around 22 at youngest. Her virtual avatar in the Neo World Program appeared as her 17 year old self. She is a tall, young woman, who wears a black/dark turquoise schoolgirl uniform with a red tie or ascot. Her skirt is somewhat short and she wears dark tights underneath it with white loafers. She has long, silver hair that she ties up into two braids on either side of her head with white ribbons securing each braid at the top, and two red ties to hold each braid together at the bottom. Her eyes are also bright red. Peko also wears thin framed rectangular glasses. She is constantly seen carrying her shinai (bamboo sword) around with her in a dark turquoise sheath/wrap with a silver/white design on the back. The shinai has a metal katana blade hidden at the center of its bamboo wrappings, which Peko likely uses when protecting and hunting people on Fuyuhiko's orders. At one point in the game, Peko admits that her appearance has been mistaken for cosplay before, and strange cameramen have tried to take pictures of her. Nekomaru Nidai also experienced this and they were seen to talk about their 'striking' appearances. As the Ultimate Despair, she wears white clothing, including a jacket and pants. She has also replaced her shinai with a standard metal katana, presumably due to no longer needing to hide her true lethality as a student of Hope's Peak. During her time at Hope's Peak Academy, she wore the standard uniform without the blazer. She also wore black ribbons in her hair, along with the same tights and shoes. Personality Peko comes off as a very serious and stern woman who shows little to no emotions. She speaks with an authoritative tone of voice, and she is mostly business. Despite her authoritative tone, she is respectful of authority figures and does not police the other students. She also loses track of time when practicing martial arts, but she is not antisocial or unwilling to stay around the other students, as can be seen when she agrees to attend the Ultimate Imposter's party in Chapter 1. In her first Free-Time Event, Peko reveals that she has a strong affinity for animals, though they themselves do not share the same feeling. She stated that because of her choosing the path of a frightening warrior, all animals couldn't stand her menacing aura and always ran from her before she could have the chance to touch them. One of her favorites that is mentioned in one of her Free Time Events is the panda, as she is looking forward to touching them someday. It also revealed that she was not able to smile because she thought she never really needed to smile. Over time, because she completely neglected it, she eventually forgot how to smile. She wants to make her childhood friend (which is highly implied to be Fuyuhiko) to smile again, so she has a strong motivation to able herself to smile. Mahiru also notices that Peko was the only one who never smiled in her taken photos, and afterwards Hiyoko Saionji taught her how to smile "in her way". She is somewhat very oblivious to the "smile" emotion, engulfing all of Hiyoko's childish and evil "How to smile guide" mentioned in one of her Free Time Events. In her final free time event, Peko wanted Hajime to teach her how to ask someone out on a date. Peko wanted to ask her childhood friend to go on a date after they succeeded in escaping from Jabberwock Island. She finally learned that, “Smiling is not something you have to force. When your heart gets warm, smiles come to you naturally.” Near the end of Chapter 2, it is suddenly revealed that Peko is the personal bodyguard and hitman of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, having been taken in and raised like so by the Kuzuryu family. She sees herself as not a human being, but rather as a tool, with her only purpose in living being to protect and follow the orders of Fuyuhiko. This viewpoint caused Peko to orchestrate a murder specifically to save Fuyuhiko, not caring that she would seal her own fate in doing so. Gallery Pekoanime.png Pekopekoyama.jpg Fuyuhiko Peko.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Revived Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Loyal Category:Redeemed Villains Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In Love Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Lethal Category:Selfless